gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House words
Alphabetic listing of House Words. A-E *House Allyrion - "No Foe May Pass" *House Ambrose - "Never Resting" *House Ander - "Warriors to the Last" *House Archyr - "The Thrill of the Hunt" *House Arryn - "As High as Honor" *House Arsey - "Follow Us" *House Ashford - "Our Sun Shines Bright" *House Baerley - "Fire of Our Hearts" *House Baratheon - "Ours is the Fury" *House Barden - "Bear Your Burdens" *House Bayle - "Live as Many, Stand as One" *House Bedford - "Die in Battle or Live in Shame" *House Beesbury - "Beware Our Sting" *House Belch - unknown *House Bergen - "By Sword and Shield" *House Berreford - "Battle is Life" *House Berrow - unknown *House Bespalon - "We Will Not Be Tamed" *House Blackburn - "From Two Comes One" *House Blackgard - "None Shall Pass" *House Blackwood - unknown *House Bolton - "Our Blades Are Sharp" *House Bolton of Strathmore - "In Darkness We Prevail" *House Bothwell - "Bloody the Sea" *House Bracken - unknown *House Brander - "Ball of Fire" *House Brewlan - unknown *House Bruckstone - "Risen to the Heavens" *House Buckwell - "Pride and Purpose" *House Bulwer - "Death Before Disgrace" *House Canaryen - "Fire Has Arrived" *House Caron - "No Song So Sweet" *House Carr - "Draw Your Blades" *House Caswell - "Constant Vigilance" *House Catell - unknown *House Cerwyn - "Honed and Ready" *House Cherrane - "Light and Law" *House Clare - "Beware the Deep" *House Clement - "Feel the Quiet River Rage" *House Clovis - "Eternal Fortune" *House Codd - "Though All Men Do Despise Us" *House Corayne - "Ever We Fight On" *House Corrigan - "Our Hearts Are Free" *House Couper - "Live for Honor, Die for Family" *House Coxhill - "In War We Find Peace" *House Crakehall - "None so Fierce" *House Crantyn - "Lead the Charge" *House Croft - "Death Before Dishonor" *House Crook - "One God, One Goal, One Light" *House Crowley - "Salvation Through Service" *House Cuthbert - "Let the Blood Flow Like Wine" *House Dantell - "Unity Through Loyalty" *House Darkoak - "Salt of the Earth" *House Dayne - unknown *House Downwood - "Our Blood Runs Cold" *House Dragen - "Peace is a Lie" (The unofficial motto, just as well known, is "We bow to no one".) *House Dresden - "Hammer of the Gods" *House Droft - "The Bolder, The Braver" *House Dymon - "Death is Certain" *House Dyser - "Bound in Blood" *House Egen - "By Day or Night" *House Everdeen - "With Wisdom We Conquer" F-J *House Falker - "Strong and Proud" *House Farrington - "Alive Until the End" *House Feral - "Beware the Beast" *House Finlay - "Split the Earth" *House Fletcher - "Steadfast and Loyal" *House Flint of Widow's Watch - "Ever Vigilant" *House Florent - unknown *House Follard - "None so Wise" *House Footly - "Tread Lightly Here" *House Forrester - "Iron From Ice" *House Fossoway of Cider Hall - "A Taste of Glory" *House Fowler - "Let Me Soar" *House Frey - "We Stand Together" (not officially confirmed) *House Garrigon - "Prepared for War" *House Gayle - "True and Sure" *House Glover - unknown *House Graceford - "Work Her Will" *House Grandison - "Rouse Me Not" *House Grayburn - "We Are Legion" *House Greygard - "Prepared for All" *House Greyhall - "We Will Persevere" *House Greyjoy - "We Do Not Sow" *House Greyjoy of Saltcliffe - "Strength of the Sea" *House Hansen - "Feel Our Fangs" *House Harrigon - "Forging Strength" *House Hastwyck - "None So Dutiful" *House Heartley - "Head, Heart, Hand" *House Highstorm - "We See the Path" *House Hightower - "We Light the Way" *House Hornwood - "Righteous in Wrath" *House Hourn - unknown *House Hubbard - "Rule the Day, Best the Night" *House Hutter - "The More, The Greater" *House Jordayne - "Let It Be Written" K-P *House Kanner - "We Rise Again" *House Karstark - "The Sun of Winter" *House Keller - "Wisdom Above All" *House Kensington - "Justice and Honor Reign" *House Lannister - "Hear Me Roar!" (Their unofficial motto, just as well known, states, "A Lannister always pays his debts.") *House Lash - "Rise! Rise!" *House Linster - "The First, The True" *House Linton - "The Horizon Beckons" *House Lonmouth - "The Choice Is Yours" *House Luthon - "Live True, Die Great" *House Mallister - "Above the Rest" *House Mallory - "The Waters of Life" *House Manderly - "Born of the Sea" *House Marbrand - "Burning Bright" *House Marck - "When Death Stares, Stare Right Back" *House Martell - "Unbowed, Unbent, Unbroken" *House Mercer - "Protect and Survive" *House Merryweather - "Behold Our Bounty" *House Mollen - "Hear Our Voices" *House Montrose - "The Power and the Glory" *House Mooton - "Wisdom and Strength" *House Morark - "Our Arms, Our Rule" *House Mormont - "Here We Stand" *House Morvayn - "On the Run" *House Mullins - "War is our Bond" *House Nolliner - "See Us Fly" *House Nyte - "Fear the Night" *House Oakheart - "Our Roots Go Deep" *House Oatwright - "We Live, We Serve" *House Ollington - "Approach with Care" *House Orben - "We Will Not Break" *House Payne - unknown *House Peckledon - "Unflinching" *House Penrose - "Set Down Our Deeds" *House Percifer - "One King, One Faith, One Law" *House Piper - "Brave and Beautiful" *House Plumm - "Come Try Me" *House Pritchard - "Honour and Wisdom" Q-U *House Quinlan - "Blood is Our Bond" *House Rebly - '' unknown'' *House Redfort - "As Strong as Stone" *House Redgrave - "Stand Strong, Stand Tall" *House Redmyre - "Forever Rising" *House Reed - unknown *House Rewan - unknown *House Rosethorn - "At the Crest of the Storm" *House Royce - "We Remember" *House Rylen - "Glory is Earned" *House Sarsfield - "True to the Mark" *House Selby - "By the Star's Light" *House Serrett - "I Have No Rival" *House Shadowstock - "We Do Not Rest" *House Shaw - "We Ride the Winds" *House Shepstone - "To Be Useful" *House Skagyr - "Day and Night, Land and Sea" *House Skinner - "Taste the Blood" *House Smallwood - "From These Beginnings" *House Smithe - "Here We Toil" *House Smyte - "Glorious, Victorious" *House Spyre - "Wealth of the Sea" *House Stally - "We Breathe, We Live" *House Stark - "Winter is Coming" *House Stokeworth - "Proud to Be Faithful" *House Stormsail - "Gold Grows Steel" *House Sweetway - "Always Blissful" *House Swyft - "Awake! Awake!" *House Swygert - "Truth Conquers" *House Sylar - "Great is Our Glory" *House Taller - "Justice Must Be Taken" *House Tallhart - "Proud and Free" *House Talbott - "The Dance of the Dead" *House Tarver - "Burn Your Bridges" *House Targaryen - "Fire and Blood" *House Tarly - "First in Battle" *House Tarth - unknown *House Thalatrix - "The Sky Shall Never Fall" *House Thurlborn - "Unity Gives Strength" *House Tollett - "When All is Darkest" *House Toyne - "Fly High, Fly Far" *House Tradd - "Show No Mercy" *House Trant - "So End Our Foes" *House Tregore - "We Are Valour" *House Tully - "Family, Duty, Honor" *House Tymber - "We See All" *House Tyrell - "Growing Strong" *House Umber - unknown V-Z *House Velaryon - "The Old, the True, the Brave" *House Warth - "Weave Trust With Trust" *House Waxley - "Light in Darkness" *House Wayne - "Conquerors of Darkness" *House Wendwater - "For All Seasons" *House Wensington - "Sound the Charge" *House Westerling - "Honor, Not Honors" *House Westerwolf - "Wolves of the West" *House Whent - unknown * House Whitegard - unknown * House Whitehill - "Ever Higher" *House Winter - "The Winds of Winter" *House Wode - "Touch Me Not" *House Wydman - "Right Conquers Might" *House Yronwood - "We Guard the Way" Category:Term Category:Houses of Westeros Category:Culture & Society